


The Dragon riding Direwolf

by 786



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Jon Snow, Dark Jon, F/M, Jon has dragons, Jon is Ned's son, Rough Sex, Sex, War, Wolfblooded Jon Snow, jon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/786/pseuds/786
Summary: What if Jon Snow spurned the Wall and decided to go to King's landing ? , What if he found Dragon eggs ? .
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Joy Hill/Jon Snow
Comments: 74
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Charlize Theron as Cersei Lannister

Kriti Sanon as Arianne Martell

Jennifer Lawrence as Valka

Kate Winslet as Rhaella Targaryen

Devin Oliver ( the singing guy , not the football player ) as Jon Snow

Millie Bobby Brown as Arya Stark

Louis Partridge as Jarek ( the wildling wolf )

Dev Patel as Ardyn Snow 

Note = Jon is still Ned's son 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Devin Oliver as Jon Snow
> 
> Adelaide Kane as Raydra Snow

**295 A.C**

In the courtyard of Winterfell at the training grounds , a bald man was hung over a roof's wood as a younger Silver haired boy was using him as a punching bag , jabbing fists into his face and stomach and even his ... Private part only once by mistake .

" AAAAHHH " the bald man screamed in pain and let out tears while guards came rushing in , pulling the boy back .

One guard made the mistake of hitting him in the face and calling him " fucking bastard !!! " .

This however only served to infuriate the boy as he head-butted the man's nose and kicked his face away , then using his strength to throw the remaining guards away before repeatedly punching the man who insulted him , spitting at his bloodied face as he grunted in pain" fucking Southron cunt !! " .

The boy's half - brother Robb Stark and master at arms Ser Rodrik rushed in and pulled him back with the former saying " Jon , enough ! " .

" Get a grip boy " Rodrik ordered him and he stopped while the Guards stood back up .

Catelyn came into the yard and glared at Jon " starting fights again , bastard ? " .

" You know me , fish bitch . I have a knack for it " Jon shrugged .

" Your father will hear about this ! " Catelyn snarled at the insult before walking away .

15 year old Jon Snow was the bastard son of Ned Stark . He had the silver hair of the Old Valyria and Grey eyes along with the look of the Starks , he was a whole 6 feet which was tall for his age . Unlike other bastards , he was well liked and known by the Northern Lords who respected his skills and his hard exterior .

It all began when he beated Lord Ludd Whitehill when he called him a whoreson after accidentally bumping into him , he had no weapon but his fists and he beat 10 of Whitehill's guards before reaching him , for which the young ones of the House Forrester's clan praised him . The other was when he called Jon ' the Greatjon ' Umber a ' fat fuck for a Giant ' when Umber called him a daft bastard after Theon played a prank of spilling his wine over the Giant man's face when he visited and blamed it on Jon , a fight break out in the Great Hall which Jon didn't win but he gave him bruises to remember him by for which the Greatjon respected him and they both punched Theon Greyjoy after he accidentally revealed his prank .

He also dealt with bandits while patrolling the road at night with the guards .

Now , once again his mother was called a whore and once again he beated the shit out of the speaker but now , he was being taken to his father's office by the guards he knew and respected unlike those Southern cunts .

**-**

" Ned , the bastard needs to go ! " Catelyn seethed in front of her husband in his solar .

" My name is Jon , not bastard you idiot !! " The boy quipped with venom .

" Why you ?! " Catelyn went to slap him but he caught her hand before she could do the deed .

The silver haired boy with grey eyes glared at her as there was fear present in her eyes .

Ned quickly rose up from his seat " enough !! " .

Jon let her hand go as they both faced him and he questioned the former " I heard about the yard incident , what was that about ? " .

" The fucker called my mother a whore ! " Jon spat as Catelyn sneered .

" I fail to see the fault in his choice of words " Ned glared at his wife for those words .

" I expected that from you , Tully bitch , defending one of your foreign dogs .. or is there more to that ? " Jon minced words with a teasing smirk and Catelyn caught the meaning as she snarled .

" You're no Stark , a bastard of sin ! "

" You are no Stark either , only a fish in Wolf's clothing and a dammable import from the South that can be replaced " Jon scoffed and before Catelyn could retort ...

" ENOUGH " Ned's booming voice sent the whole room into silence .

Ned was beginning to tire of this 2 year old bickering .

" Catelyn , you will not call his mother a - " before he could speak , he was cut off by a guard who barged into the room with an urgent message .

Ned dismissed his family as he read the message and gritted his teeth in anger . 

Jon then came in " what is it father ? , What's the message about ? " .

" A small band of Ironborn entered through the rills as refugees and fooling House Ryswell in the process a few days ago at the hour of the bat " Ned said , sighing in annoyance " they're led by Dunstan Drumm , sacking villages Southwest of Winterfell and a few metres North of Torrhen's square " . 

Jon narrowed his eyes in anger , if someone attacked him then he will beat the shit out of them but if someone attacked his home , he will gut the shit out of them " send me there , I have a plan " .

" No ! " His father sternly said

" I'm your bastard , no one will weep if I die - the women might - but that is beside the point , I want experience in fighting and to make a name for myself , send me or I'll go myself " Jon said , matching his father's tone .

Ned hated himself for not naming his son a Stark because he was beginning to feel bad for what Jon said , insulting himself ... he saw a fire in the boy's eyes , a fire that reduced people to dust _... he has his mother's blood in him too ..._

" You will need men , there are many Ironborn " Ned advised him " we leave in 2 hours " .

Jon nodded and left the room .

2 hours later , when Ned was entering the armory to get his ancestral Valyrian steel sword **ICE** , he found guards with light bruises on their head as some of them were waking up and at that moment , he checked the armory and found weapons missing , he knew whose work it was .

" Damn it Jon ! " 

-

Dunstan Drumm was hunting a deer that escaped with 12 Ironmen , the cold was annoying him . The only reason he had agreed to come North was so that he could get revenge for the Rebellion . 

It also involved his son getting his first ' experience ' ' in the thrill of the raid ' as he'd liked to call it .

Suddenly , one of his men screamed in agony as an arrow landed in his chest .

That put him on alert while 2 more arrows landed on his men , killing them instantly .

He could see the short frame of a figure on the hills , her face was -

" Now you will pay " someone behind him said as a great White wolf pounced on a man near him and ripped his throat out .

He turned to see a figure in black killing his men by his short axe and sword in each hand and using his impossibly quick reflexes to carve through his men like cake . It wasn't even a fight but a slaughter that was over in an impossibly minimal time .

He stood in front of him , his slicked back silver hair and grey eyes being his distinctive features with his skin . He was a boy and he was ALMOST HIS FUCKING HEIGHT . The Direwolf near his side made him recognize him within seconds .

" Bastard ! " Dunstan Drumm spat in fury as he charged at him with Red Rain in hand .

The last thing he saw was the bastard's face as he swung his sword and felt his head falling backwards before his senses abandoned him as blood left his neck .

-

" Shut up whore ! , I'm blessing you with my seed !! " Marrow Drumm snarled while forcing himself on a crying woman in the Green fields 

The Ironborn were camped in the village a few miles away from the river as men were forced to watch - by steel to their throats - in horror as their daughters , sisters and wives were getting raped . It was during night when the Ironborn had sacked the village and set up tents while others used cottages .

Harys Harlaw , a long faced man with head length hair remarked " ye gonna break your cock if you go at dat sp'eed " .

A few Ironborn chuckled while eating their chicken as Marrow left the woman , pushing her towards her tied father as she cried .

" Wha's the plan ? " he asked Harys , his father had gone on a hunt with a few Ironmen , leaving him in charge . He was polishing Blackfyre , the Valyrian steel sword of the apparently extinct Blackfyre that his father found in his youth during his journeying in Essos looking for raid and plunder . 

" We regroup at Torrhen's square " Harys said cleaning Nightfall , his ancestral Valyrian steel family sword and raised his head up " we will move in as peasants again , cover our heads , hide our weapons " he looked towards the peasants " after killing them and dressing them as us " .

" When I'm done with this , I will pay visit to Dorne . Heard Arianne Martell's a dish best served warm " Marrow said as he drew many chuckles from his friends .

Suddenly , something was thrown at his back and he looked to see something that would horrifying him for the rest of his last moments .

" Father ! " He cried in horror , looking at his father's lifeless and shocked face as he picked his head up .

He looked up in time to see 2 figures , who shot 3 arrows each at his men . A man and a woman , the man was dressed in black with a dark shirt with buttons in the middle but he could see the brigandine underneath and wore dark pants as his arms were free while the woman wore a white sleeved undershirt with a red brigandine , aiming her bow at him with the arrow locked to strike . The man had a bow tied over his body with a quiver of arrows and a hatchet tied to his right waist with his sword scabbard in his left . The woman also had the archery equipment but had a bastard sword scabbard on her left side of the waist too .

Within seconds , 10 of his 67 men died but they kept firing until they were down to 42 .

" Kill these fucks " a villager cheered . The people chained were happy at what was happening .

The Ironborn pulled out their swords and axes and rushed into strike the 2 Northerners .

The Northerners then drew their swords and began slashing at the Ironborn left and right , fighting in a sync as they kept kicking the bandits towards each other , allowing them to slash at them .

The silver haired Northerner used his Tomahawk , sword and agility to cut through 4 of his men in a circle while the girl dodged and cut them down in a row .

" Ghost !! " Jon screamed and his Direwolf howled , sprinting in with a pack of his own wolves .

The wolves descended on the Ironborn like a wave of hell swallowing all their preys in their wake . The villagers took joy in screams of the men as they saw their captors suffering in agony before taking their last breaths .

The 6 Ironborn who remained fled like cowards but they didn't run far as the wolves got them too .

When Marrow looked at Red Rain in Jon's hand , he was filled with a new found rage as he clashed with Jon .

The Silver Northerner was prepared for him as he parried and counterattacked him with ease , slashing at him with impossible speed until he twisted the sword to his side before headbutting him , making him lose his balance as he ended his life by beheading him .

Raydra Snow meanwhile was dealing with Harys Harlaw and was overpowering him with her speed and maneuvering despite her short stature , she slashed at his leg , making him fall down and plunging her blade into his heart , instantly killing him .

" Easier than I expected " Raydra remarked , wiping her sword off and picking up Nightfall , swinging it and testing its weight on her arms before her eyes settled on Blackfyre by the campfire as she walked over to it in shock .

Jon's eyes settled on the same sword and he mumbled under his breath while untying the villagers as he mumbled under his breath , loud enough for everyone to hear " How these Iron scum have all the luck , I will never know " .

" Fucking raiders " she observed all the swords .

The Valerian longsword **Nightfall** was slightly thin but sharp and had a moonstone pommel while **Red Rain** had a red handle with the metal sword's edge being slightly curved and **Blackfyre** was also a Longsword but its Crossguard were Dragon shaped .

Jon after freeing and being thanked walked over to her saying " you keep Blackfyre , give Nightfall to your brother and I'll keep Red Rain " .

" You do realize Blackfyre's important don't you " Raydra said sighing .

" Not more than you " Jon winked " would you have a invaluable sword of 2 ancient and famous families or one from a raiding scum.

Raydra smiled and winked back " I'll reward you for that later " and said " you keep the other 2 while I keep Blackfyre , my brother and I can share " .

" Agreed " Jon said , picking Marrow's head up .

-

' fucking Wolfblood !! , fucking Dragonblood !! ' Ned Stark cursed all the traits of his family and his lover's blood that that drove people in both family sides of his son wild .

He was riding with Jory near him as his men rode behind him as fast as they could . 

Ned halted the movements of his men as he spotted 2 riders , he stopped his men from drawing swords as the figures rode towards them and his eyes widened .

There his son stood , 2 mens severed heads on his left hand with a brightly glistening sword in his left covered in blood and another whose scabbard was tied to his back .

_Valyrian steel_ Ned realised in shock and astonishment and then looked at the heads in pure shock as his cold expression faltered _Dunstan Drumm and his heir ._

He then noticed the girl near him _' Raydra ? '_ he thought in confusion before noticing the dark Dragon Crossguard on the sword on her right waist and his head was now spinning _' is that Blackfyre ?!! ' ._ To add to that , there was a man's head tied to her horse's saddle which he recognized as Harys Harlaw .

Ghost , his son's albino Direwolf came next . Out of all the Direwolves his children found in the woods last year , the Albino had outgrown his siblings by reaching almost Jon's head .

" Jon , what is .. " he couldn't form a question as he was too deep in shock but thankfully his son saved his face by cutting him off .

" These are the heads of Dunstan Drumm , Marrow Drumm and Harys Harlaw . We overheard their plan to escape with half their forces disguised as peasants once more and put their attire on the villagers to decieve us . If Raydra , me and Ghost with his Wolf pack didn't get there in time then we would have been responsible for a massacre " Jon gravely said but his face changed as he scowled and glared at the head " we slaughtered the leaders and took their Valyrian steel swords " to prove his point , he and Raydra pulled the swords halfway out of the scabbards , the glow shocking his men greatly .

" We also mutilated the body's and kept the other heads on spikes to send a warning message " Raydra added and bowed " Lord Stark " .

Ned was too shocked to even answer while his men approved and cheered but he eventually reprimanded them in a warm but stern manner " I wouldn't have rushed in if I were you , you both need to be far more careful ... but regardless to say " he turned to look at his men who looked at him anxiously and spoke as he smiled proudly " well done " .

His men muttered ' aye's ' and smiled as they chanted " SNOWS , SNOWS , SNOWS " . Some even cheered for the Direwolf Ghost who stayed close to his master .

They went back to Winterfell , with the heads of the Iron Lords on display . The people cheered when Ned Stark announced how his bastard son and Raydra Snow killed Ironborn as they showed their new Valyrian steel swords , including Blackfyre which drew gasps from the crowd and the Stark children . 

Raydra upon Lord Stark's request had stayed the night before she left for the Dreadfort . Jon and Raydra were chased by the Stark children being asked all kinds of questions by the Stark children and the people , especially Arya to Jon and Raydra . 

Theon scowled and left the Hall , not wanting to be there when his own people were insulted by the bastard .

Ned Stark however was having a hard time .

" I told you that bastard is trying to usurp Robb ! " Catelyn exclaimed " the attacks , the cheers , not to mention he murdered 2 Lords with that whore !!! " .

" Watch your tongue , Catelyn !! " Ned growled " may I remind you that those _2 Lords_ murdered innocent villagers and made men watch as their women were raped . Jon and Raydra sent them to hell where they truly belong !! . You will not question me any further !!! " .

" What about the swords ?! , they should be in Robb's hands , the heir to the North , not bastards ! " Catelyn said in revulsion .

Ned however was fed up of the women in front of him as he glared at her , sending her a warning look which sent shivers through her spine " careful now , I have tolerated you Long enough . My son and the girl earned those swords by killing their masters who already deserved to die , you will not question me anymore and you will not bother them about the blades and if you do then I will not help you if they retaliate like I know they would ! . IS THAT CLEAR ?!! " .

Ned's tone left no words for question as she nodded in fear but her intentions were something else entirely .

_-_

Their lips smashed upon each other once they closed the door to his room and they settled on the floor .

Raydra was 2 years older than the bastard boy but he was taller than her and he carried her to his bed as she removed his upper clothes , unraveling his torso while he pulled her pants and removed them tossing them to the floor as he kissed her V - spot while she moaned . She had enough senses to undress herself out of the brigandine and threw out her undershirt leaving herself naked to his desires .

" Jon ! " She moaned his name as he pleasured her , breathing heavy in the euphoria invading her senses and body .

She bucked as she was about to reach her climax and pushed held his short silver hair as Ashe finally reached it , her moans transcending their heights " JON " .

When he finally came out , she rested her head on the floor breathing heavily as Jon was still on top of her .

Raydra's light brown eyes stared into his gray as he positioned himself his member within her V-spot before she nodded with a smile and felt a jolt within her that shook her to her core . This was only the first of the waves about to come as Jon thrust forward , every thrust faster than the other as his juices spilled within her , she was moaning like a madwoman but in pleasure as she closed her eyes before crashing her lips with his to restrain the loud sounds she was releasing .

She could feel herself reaching her climax as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and with one final thrust , Raydra felt Jon's seed launch into her womb as he finished within her .

" I love you " her voice was barely above a whisper as she prepared herself for another round .

-

In King's landing , a small council meeting was held about the recent occurrence in the North as Stannis spoke after reading a letter received from the said place .

" The Lady Catelyn Tully sent a letter containing the ' crimes ' of her husband's bastard " Stannis scoffed in a bored tone " she says that Jon Snow murdered Lord Drumm and his heir along with Lord Harlaw , extinguishing 2 ' noble ' lines , she says he and his bastard friend Raydra Snow who is Lord Bolton's bastard ' stole ' their Valyrian steel swords and there were 3 of them . What she purposefully left out is that the Ironborn and these ' noble ' Lords invaded North and raped woman " .

Stannis tone turned into one of disgust as he spoke while Robert's eyes widened while he was amused at Stannis emphasizing certain words . It had been a long time since he had seen Ned and that was 9 years ago . He also remembers gazing at the bastard boy in the throne room 13 years ago when he was but a babe , the boy's mother could be one of the Dragonseeds when you look at his hair but he was the mirror image of his best friend by his eyes , cheek and face shape .

The small council looked shocked while Robert boomed jovially " that's Ned's son for you ! , Killing Ironborn at this age , I bet he'll start hacking down all his father's enemies soon enough " .

Jon Arryn was also proud of the boy's work along with the girl's but sighed in annoyance " that was weeks ago , we have recently been receiving letters from Iron islands harboring complaints about the bastard children " .

Stannis wasn't a man to joke around but he let a ghost of a smile on his face as he said " well , tell them to stop gallivanting around the realm and we might consider it " .

Varys smiled while Maester Pycelle let out a fit of coughs . Ser Jamie stood behind Robert and smiled in amusement like Varys while Robert threw a gut wrenching laugh before calming down and saying " good one ! " .

Robert was now thinking of a way to reward Jon snow along with Raydra Snow ( not that he cared about her , but she deserved a reward for helping his best friend's son ) and had an idea .

He turned to Jon Arryn and said " Jon , get me 2 parchments " .

-

When Raydra entered the Dreadfort , she didn't expect to see the whole household lined up for her arrival as some of them cheered at her while the guards did the same thing , congratulating her on her mission .

She was escorted to her father's office as she found him at his desk with her twin brother Ramsay smirking at her .

As soon as the guard left the room , her father spoke coldly " rumors of your stunt have made its way around the North , care to explain the reason for your actions ? " .

" I like killing those that dare think us weak enough to invade our shores " Raydra answered , smirking maniacally while Ramsay did the same thing " I killed the Ironborn , killed Harys Harlaw, exterminating his line by that and mounted Ironborn heads on spikes with Jon Snow on the spot to send a warning " .

" That's all ? " her father asked in suspicion but she could see the approval in his eyes .

" I brought some ... results that you might find ... appealing " mincing words like a Southerner caught her father's attention as she drew and unfastened the cloak she was carrying on her back . Ramsay stared at her with his mouth agape .

The object revealed made her father widen his eyes as he touched the blade and reflected light off it to confirm his suspicions and once it did , his voice was low in astonishment " Valyrian steel " .

" It's Blackfyre " Raydra shrugged .

Ramsay's and Roose's heads shot up to her in surprise while the latter wore a mask of indifference to hide it 

" I hear Harys Harlaw had Nightfall , how do you have Blackfyre ? " Ramsay asked his twin sister .

" Somehow Drumm's son had the sword and Jon Snow claimed both Red Rain and Blackfyre after killing him and his heir while I killed Harlaw , claiming Nightfall but he gave me the latter for it had a ' rich ' history and I traded it with Nightfall" Raydra exaggerated the word rich in amusement " I just thought it would be fitting that it goes to your house , father " .

" Our house " Roose said while his children looked at him in confusion " I received this letter a few days ago while you were journeying here " .

He pulled a letter from his drawer as read the contents aloud " I , King Robert Baratheon - the rest are damn titles I wouldn't waste time writing - " the twins almost snorted at the king's choice of wording and Roose scowled before speaking " hereby announce Raydra Snow as a Snow no more but Raydra Bolton of House Bolton if her father gives his consent for her legitimization , I also give Lord Roose Bolton authority to legitimize all his bastard children " .

Ramsey and Raydra stared wide eyed , both throwing each other a look of disbelief that said ' what just happened ? ' .

" You have earned it Raydra . Ramsay you are my only son and heir now so you will start learning how to be a Lord " Roose spoke and Ramsay nodded in determination before the leech Lord smiled lightly " you are Boltons now " .

After they left the office , Raydra was the first to speak " that was unexpected " .

" You can say that again , sister " Ramsay mumbled under his breath , surprise still surrounding his very core before he shoved it off and smiled " so how's Jon ? " .

Raydra blushed slightly before Ramsay grinned in realization . Jon , Ramsay and Raydra had met a year ago at a gathering in Winterfell where the latter 2 were brought as help , Jon saved Ramsay from Gryff Whitehill when him and his hooligans were senselessly beating him , Jon had beaten the hooligans first and then Gryff Whitehill to a pulp , threatening him with a half grown Ghost and making him piss his pants before giving a hand to Ramsay . Jon then became friends with the Bolton bastard boy before they met his sister who in Ramsay's eyes , fell in love with him the moment she saw him .

By the expression of Raydra's face , Ramsay teasingly smirked before asking " so when am I having my niece or nephew ? " .

Raydra punched him in annoyance before storming out while Ramsay just smirked " I bet 10 Gold Dragons it will be a girl " .

-

It had been a few weeks since the incident , Jon was practicing with his new swords , getting used to their weight and named them **Nightlighter** **and blood claw** . He also got a few jealous looks from the men while the rest praised him .

There was also Jeyne Poole and her friends , he once threatened them by having Ghost and Nymeria set on them because of their constant bullying against his younger sister , he also threatened to cut their lips out if he ever caught them calling Arya a ' Horseface ' again . The horrified girls kept their mouth shut .

Now , the whole family was assembled in Ned's office as he finished reading a letter . Jon could see the shock and contemplating look in his eyes despite his calm face , whatever was written in the letter had to be important .

The whole family was waiting in anticipation for him to speak when he broke the ice .

" The King has sent a fostering offer " Ned started , he could see the excitement in everyone's eyes and a greed in Catelyn that almost scared him " for Jon " .

Beaming smiles turned to mouth agape , eyes widened but Catelyn's eyebrows were set in an infuriating stance .

Jon meanwhile thought he didn't hear right , he wanted his father to repeat what he said but the look on his siblings' faces said otherwise . His widened eyes turned to one of joy as he uttered one word in a beaming smile " cool !! " .

" Woah Jon , I'm jealous " Robb stated .

" Word of your recent ' exploit ' has reached the king's ear " Ned said " since we can't ligitimize you at the moment because of ... unexplainable reasons , he wants to take you as a ward and you can bring Ghost too , will you agree ? " .

" Yes ! " Jon exclaimed and beamed a smile before it quickly fell and he turned to Arya who wore a smile but he could see the hurt in her eyes " Arya I'm - " .

" It's okay Jon , this is a big opportunity for you " Arya assured him .

Jon turned to Ned " can I talk to Arya alone ? , we can leave the room " Ned nodded .

" Why are you being fostered by the King ?! , You're a bastard !! " Sansa's voice was dripping with jealousy and venom . Except Catelyn , her family members glared at her .

" Maybe because he didn't want a dumb bitch like you to be his Ward " Jon shrugged while Arya , Robb and Bran threw a gut wrenching laugh . Catelyn was infuriated and was about to approach him when Ned threw her a warning look that said ' don't you dare , she opened her mouth first ' .

Sansa felt scandalised and let out a tear before he spoke again .

" Don't worry , I'll put a word for you with Prince Joffrey when I meet him , maybe the King too " Jon said walking away .

Sansa's eyes lit up with hope and she beamed in delight " really ?! " .

Jon smirked maniacally " Yeah , I will tell him you're a nose digger , you like to eat mud , like to play in it , you have dirty teeth - "

" MOTHER !! " Sansa screamed in horror as tears came to her eyes . Ned was trying not to laugh while Jon , Robb , Arya , Bran once again laughed hard on the crying Sansa before Jon and Arya left the office .

" That was funny ! " Arya fell down laughing .

It took a moment for them to calm down before she spoke again with a frown " this is a big opportunity for you but some part of me doesn't want you to go , I'll be left alone " .

He bent down to her height " I don't want to go either but I have to if im ever to remove the stain of the word ' bastard ' from my head but I will come back ... I also have something for you " .

Jon then took her to his room and pulled out a short sword in shape of a needle and Arya beamed as she held it in her hand .

" Sansa has her needle .. " Arya began .

" And you have yours " Jon finished for her " first lesson : - " 

" Stick'em with the pointy end ! " They both said in unison and laughed .

Arya said frowning " Sansa and her dumb bitches will get brave again " .

Jon said " those girls are not descendants of the Kings of Winter and brave queens who fought and killed their enemies , put them in their place like I taught you , will you ? " .

Arya smiled and hugged him for one last time

-

3 weeks later , Jon Snow stood in front of King Robert bowing to him . He was at the crossroads by the inn where he found Barristan Selmy waiting for him with a welcoming smile , telling him that the King wanted the old knight to escort him .

" So you're Jon Snow ? " The King asked him with a dark look " aye , your grace " .

The Queen who stood next to the King stared at him with a look a woman gives to her man while smiling arrogantly .

" Aye your Grace " Jon answered , looking at him .

Robert then laughed loudly , startling the whole Court " you look like your father !! , I'm not a fan of the hair by the way !! " .

Jon laughed back " and you're not the first to tell me that !! " .

The King laughed harder with Jon Snow

The whole Court was going to get into a disaster now with the presence of a wild wolf in their midst .


End file.
